


Spicy Time With Kermit

by GreeniTea



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Dick gun, Other, Ramen, Spicy time with kermit ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreeniTea/pseuds/GreeniTea
Summary: skertmit skermitReager disgretion is aidvesd, there is sewrslde and merdeer in this sotry and bad speleing





	Spicy Time With Kermit

Yue getnly opeed your door, peaking inside to see a famlir face.

Kermit.

You eneterd the aprtent and queitly closed the door behind you, glancing at the frog as you walked to the kithen. “Why’re you here?” you mubmmled as you pulled out a bol and a packet of beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef raaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen.

“Well why not” he said from the other room, making strange hand motens as he spoke.

“Abcdefgh you are coochie monter”

You watched as kermit gave you a deadpan stare before turning, opening the aprtent winow, and jumping out sreming “Kermit sewer slide.”

“OHMYGOD NO” you heard somone scream from outside, causing you to look out the winow and see kermit just laying there, loking done with lifeh.

Puting the bowl and rameeeeeeeeeeeeeeen down you made your way down the biulidng and outside, where you picked him up under the amrs and sqinuted at him.

“Cofefve moonster.” you simply said, tuking the frog puppet under your arm and going back inside.

As soon as you put him down he makes a run for the winow again, only to realize you locked it and he’s too short to reach the lock.

“Go to my room, it's on the left.” you statad, watching the frogs back as he walked down the hall and entered said room.

After finhishng your rameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen you clean up the kitchen and put the bowl in the disahwsher before making your way to your room, where you find Kermit laying on your bed, staring you directly in the eye.“come get spicy with kermit..” He said, and you walked up to him, causing the frog to scream “NO WTH NO GET BACK” you were deafted, as you physicaylily defetlatedh. Kermit walked off as you sat on the floor, deaflattd, and subing vioelntlny. Kermit looked back and shot you with an Ak-47 he pulled out of his nonxitent back pocket. 

 

Teh Evd

**Author's Note:**

> Soyry fot my englis im form cheiena


End file.
